


A FRIENDLY FACE

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drama & Romance, French Kissing, Inspiration, M/M, Porn With Plot, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: 《You are in the Altaïr Station in the M.N.K sector.- The M.N.K sector? But ... It's light years out of our destination.- That's right. But at least there is a friendly face here. 》
Relationships: Cyan/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 29





	1. Cyan ?

At his post in the navigation, White finally picked himself up from the control panel when he made sure the trip data was being transmitted. He stretched out his body, cracking a few bones in the process before muttering to the nearest person.

"This queue of energy is going to kill us.  
\- Well, it is this hangover who is killing me."

White gave his colleague a disapproving look before returning his gaze in the direction of the portal that would propel them light years away from this station.

"Next time, wait until you get home to celebrate the success of the trip. And, tell me we're ready.  
\- Mh, the Q-Jibs are a little misaligned. The transition may be tough, but we are ready. "

White nodded with a smile before leaving Purple at his post and walked over to Pink positioned just opposite from Purple.

"Pink, the trajectory?  
\- Established ! Locked and loaded! "

The energy of this woman was like a ray of sunshine in the middle of this icy space.

“Thank you very much, White replied with the same enthusiasm, it was contagious.  
\- And, Pink joined him in the middle of the room and showed him a route on the holographic map. I even found a shortcut in the local bubble. What do you think?"

White looked up from her tablet and smirked, she really was the best.

"That's great! We could get a bonus for this delivery.  
\- You're flattering me, Pink teased with a smile."

A synthetic voice then came to resound in the spaceship.

“RockShooter, this is the Arkangel base. You can enter the energy flow.  
\- Copy. We're looking for the syntax of the circuit, Pink replied as she left her post, her job ending here.  
\- Ready for distance transmission, White, Purple said from his cryonics tank.  
\- Perfect."

White hurried to double-check that everything was okay before joining his colleagues. It was certainly the most scary part of the trip. White took a deep breath before slipping into his tub and locking himself.

"Base Arkangel, this is RockShooter, the helm is yours. Don't be too rough with us."

White met Pink's amused gaze and smiled at her before closing his eyes and making himself comfortable.

“Shall I sing you a lullaby, White?” The synthetic voice answered then.  
\- Oooh ... If that's not too much to ask? You know how I like them, sweet and sensual. "

...

When he awoke, the room was immersed in a scarlet glow as the sound of sirens sang into the ship as a warning.

Asleep in his tank for X time, White had lost track of time. How long had he been asleep? Days? Months ? Years ?

Cryonics should never have ended like this. Something was wrong. Looking up, he saw a statuette of the Saint Marie floating in the vessel. The weightlessness had been broken.

Turning his gaze, he saw that on the control panel of his tank a message was written: error system. He had to stay calm. Panicking wouldn't do him any good.

Lifting the top of his tub, White slipped out of the cockpit and floated gently to the first window he leaned on.

It was definitely not good. His ship was being towed by two other smaller ships inside a repair center.

"Shit..."

What had happened?

White wasted no time. Once his ship stabilized, he took care of turning off the alarms and began to deactivate Pink's tank in order to wake her up.

"Wake up Purple, the latter ordered her, turning on the holographic cards in order to know their position.  
\- Fuck ... Pink growled as she emerged from her sleep. I feel like shit ... "

White didn't want to show his panic, his fear. But they weren't on the map.

"Where are we ?  
\- I'm trying to find out. I had never seen this station before. "

At the same time, the airlock door opened with a sound of air pressure. White and Pink broke off, turning to look at the form of three unknown people.

The two people on the coast were dressed in black while the one in the middle was a lagoon blue. His heart leaped in his chest.

“White? The person asked in an uncertain voice, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.  
\- Cyan? It's really you ? The latter replied in the same tone, stepping forward.  
\- In the flesh."

Both looked at each other with curiosity and a hint of excitement, but the urgency of the situation took over.

"How is that possible? And, our ship is damaged?  
\- A mistake on your route, explained Cyan gravely quickly cut off by Pink.  
\- An error, from me? It's impossible."

Cyan then turned to Pink and held out both hands in a reassurance gesture.

“I don't think it's your fault, he said calmly. There was a bug in Arkangel's launch syntax circuits.  
\- It's bullshit, Pink exploded as she stood up, confronting Cyan despite her small size but the tank had drained all her energy and White came to support her by putting her arm over his shoulder and made her sit down.  
\- How far are we, Cyan?  
\- Quite far, I'm afraid. It is the Altaïr station in the M.N.K. sector.  
\- M.N.K sector? Growled Pink on the verge of tears.  
\- But it's light years from our destination, White said, feeling panic creeping through his veins.  
\- Impossible that a route error sends us this far ... "

White spun around, his arms behind his head. It was a real disaster. How was it possible?

"I need to see the logbook and the database ..."

Pink got up a bit too quickly but luckily White caught up with her when she passed out.

"Dizziness from the tank, Cyan informed him and hurried over to them, indicating the tank. I have seen this before. Until we find out what happens, the best is to put her back in."

White nodded as he put Pink back into the cabin with Cyan's help.

"Your friend, he said, gesturing to Purple. Better stay asleep. "

White turned the tank back on and came over to sigh heavily.

"Thanks, Cyan ... The situation sucks, but it's good to have a friendly face.  
\- She will be okay, White, Cyan tried to reassure him. She needs time.  
"Yes, White concluded, giving Pink and Purple one last look.  
\- Come on, engineers will inspect the ship now. "

As in the good old days, Cyan came to place his hand on his shoulder, it was comforting.

"And, since you'll be stuck with me for a few weeks we should relax and enjoy the situation."


	2. Forever

White had been led by Cyan to a room where he could change and dressed in more comfortable clothes than his travel suit. More at ease now, he left the room and followed the corridor which led to an immense room composed of a large silver counter, spacious and luxurious couches which faced the vastness of the space. A breathtaking vision.

Despite his life in space, he couldn't stop marveling at the immensity of these stars and nebulous trails.

White added ice cubes to his whiskey glass and gently turned the contents around while keeping a concerned gaze. He was devastated by the situation. These kind of technical problems were very rare. This only happened once pn ten situations.

Why him, why now?

He was so wrapped up in his lament that he didn't hear Cyan who approached.

"Do you like what you see?"

White turned to his counterpart and was surprised to see him dressed in stunning clothes. The smile that the latter gave him was dazzling, Cyan was magnificent. But Cyan was also teasing and his trick question made him smile. Obviously he was not talking about himself but indeed about what was presented in front of them, outside.

"See over there? He pointed to the field of asteroids bathed in cold light. That Local Bubble filament? The Ori rift is right on the other side."

Cyan gave him a shy smile but White struggled to return it. He saw the other approach slowly and take a seat at his side.

"Sorry… White finally huffed. I'm just trying to figure out the situation. And… I never thought I'd find you ... here.  
\- Maybe it's fate, White, the latter confided seriously then added with a slight note of amusement, gesturing to the stars. It was ... written in the stars."

But seeing that his little joke hadn't worked, Cyan moved closer to his counterpart and whispered.

" Want me to tell you a secret?"

White was then piqued with interest and sat up in the leather chair.

"Ever since we met in Skeld, I've been hoping to see you again one day."

Oh. The Skeld ship.

White gave a small smile soon followed by Cyan, a small victory for him. So many memories came to the surface about their stays on the ship. Both looked at each other with the knowledge that those intimate memories had not disappeared.

"When we had our little adventure, you mean? The latter replied, sitting down on the back of the couch. That was three years ago?"  
"Four, Cyan corrected, slapping him on his shoulder, falsely offended. It wasn't a simple adventure, for me. "

White was aware of it. It had been for him too, much more than a simple adventure. The two were silent for a few seconds before Cyan came over to tease him with a tantalizing anecdote.

"Remember when we broke the bed at the hotel? Cyan laughed before adding. I had no idea we could fuck that well at 0g."

White smiled at the memory, followed by Cyan and his mischievous laugh. The latter began to stare at him, as if looking at his face could make him go back to this time. His stomach contracted slowly over a feeling of regret that he had always struggled to part with.

"Sometimes I wish I did not left, White confided."

He had so much more to say. But was it the right time, the right place? He had always loved Cyan. Terribly. Leaving had been because of the responsibilities he had not had the courage to assume. He had hurt Cyan so how could he still look at him like the first time on the Skeld ship? He had to flee.

"My ship ... the latter began, standing up but Cyan barely held him back, seeing clearly in his game.  
\- Don't worry, White, the latter said, placing his pleasantly warm hand on his and his lips dangerously close to his. You are here now. It's all that matters. Don't run away, please."

White's heart skipped a beat in his chest. Cyan was so close to him, his beauty breathtaking. His smile fell slowly to make way for full, parted lips begging to be ravaged.

White sighed before succumbing to the temptation and sealed his lips to those of his companion who sketched a smile before coming over to straddle him, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. White then grabbed his thighs and lifted him up, carrying him to his room before letting him fall gently to the floor. Cyan didn't even hide his excited moan when he found himself pinned to the wall without the delicacy of a pressure on his shoulders. He bit his lip as he glanced flirtatiously at his counterpart as he unbuckled his own belt, dropping his pants to the floor.

White couldn't take his gaze away from his partner's face. His eyes were filterless, shining with a glow that made him tremble with impatience.

The lust for each other.

When his pants were pushed to the side, White tilted Cyan over to the table. He sat him on and came to untie his silk tie before unbuttoning his shirt with his trembling hands, leaving it ajar on his finely sculpted chest. White already imagined himself sinking his teeth into his pale skin but Cyan's lips were already on him, kissing him slowly and passionately. His whole body vibrated for him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the bottle of Champagne and the two glasses they had shared earlier and then came to grab the bottle, which he brought to his lips but he was surprised when Cyan caught up the bottle with a teasing smile. He pretended to bring the latter to his lips but changed his mind as he tilted the bottle, letting the golden contents run down his chest.

White didn't need his partner to speak, his tongue was already licking the liquid down his chest before coming to linger on a nipple that he slowly teased with his teeth.

Cyan tilted his head back, moaning out loud as he felt White's lips slowly slide down his abdomen to his erection. The bigger one came to grip the inside of his thighs slowly and made him spread his legs but Cyan, far from being modest, followed the movement and gave a magnificent view of his anatomy.

"Do you like what you see?"

Cyan asked for the second time in the evening but this time there was no doubting his intention.

White smiled in turn, moved up to his counterpart's face and came to share the taste of champagne with him, kissing him languidly before Cyan moaned against his lips as White caught his cock in his hand.

"I've dreamed of this moment for months ... Confessed Cyan. Your hands on my body, your lips, your cock ..."

Cyan's hand then grabbed White at his crotch, following the form of his member liberally before slowly going up in the idea of going under his clothes but the latter stopped him and lifted him again before leading him to the bed.

Cyan let White rest on the bed and watched him position himself, half lying down, standing on his elbows, legs spread. Cyan walked slowly over to him, let his shirt fall to his shoulders before climbing onto the bed.

"I want to feel you inside me, Cyan began, taking White's jeans off his legs. Make me moan. Fuck me until I cry, I want you to feel me cum around your cock, filling me ..."

White closed his eyes, clutching the satin blanket in his hand as Cyan's lips brushed against his cock before a warm, wet tongue lapped his cock from base to tip.

"Oh fuck ..."

White sighed, placing his hand on the hair of his counterpart when the latter came to swallow his member, surrounding it with an exquisite sensation.

The room was filled with the panting sound of White which mingled with the obscene sucking sounds of Cyan who was busy lubricating his member by reveling in his partner's sighs each time he took his member deeper.

Breathless, Cyan finally released White's member and straightened up, wiping the back of his hand off the saliva that had trickled down his chin. The taller straightened up and took a sitting position, pulling Cyan against him, grabbing his hip with one hand.

"I want you."

Cyan whispered, pressing against his lover, stealing a kiss from him before grabbing his member which he pressed against his privacy.

"Cyan you're not ready enough, the other warned, but Cyan shook his head.  
\- Don't worry, I like it when it's rough. I don't want to wait any longer, I need you ... "

A thrill of pleasure crept up his spine as he felt the tip of his cock penetrate his lover's tight cavity. He didn't dare to move, for fear of hurting Cyan and let Cyan move at his own pace but… What a breathtaking feeling. He absolutely had to refrain from forcing Cyan to sit up by lodging himself up to the hilt. It was slow, careful, a real torture to feel it slide slowly over his member and cover it little by little.

White looked up as Cyan stopped moving, exhaling loudly with rolled eyes, pursed lips before he started to gently wave his hips at first and then the pace quickly changed to something more intense.

"It's like my body has never forgotten you."

Cyan was almost jumping on his member with grace and a fluidity that muted White. He could only caress this body of which he had time to dream, feel it so close that he could smell the scent, taste his skin. But he knew Cyan. He knew what he wanted from him and he could only offer it to him.

With force, he lifted the smaller one which automatically wrapped his legs around his hips and let himself be carried to the large window which looked out on the vastness of the universe.

Placed against the window, Cyan bit his lip as White gave a first thrust of the hips that penetrated him so deeply from this new angle that he forgot to breathe when he touched his prostate.

"White ..."

Moaned the latter by throwing his head back his body shaken by each penetration more intense than the other. White made sure to pull back slowly in order to come back with a sharp thrust of his hips, eliciting a moan of pleasure each time from his lover. He felt Cyan's legs tighten around him, his fingernails on his back dig into his skin. White started to speed up, guided by his partner's vocal cues and when he heard him raise his voice, he grabbed his member stuck between their abdomen and began to masturbate hip until he felt him tighten around his cock and a liquid running down his hand then, his moaning voice locking up on a last hiccup caused by his orgasm.

...

The first cigarette after sex was definitely one of the best, but not this time. Sleeping with Cyan had allowed him to escape, find his bond with him, exchange a carnal and wonderful moment but now that the euphoria was gone ... White could not help but think about this dramatic situation he was in.

Exhaling a thick, nicotine-smelling cloud from his lungs, White glanced at the sleeping form next to him and sighed heavily.

What was going to happen now?

"I find you even more attractive when you try to think, Cyan whispered in a sleepy voice."

But White only fled his eyes, his gaze darkened with worry and frustration. Cyan, meanwhile, stood up slowly and came to grab the latter's cigarette lodged between his fingers and brought it to his lips, pulling once on the object before whispering.

"White, Cyan paused, as if hesitating. I haven't been completely sincere with you."

Sincere ? About what ? The latter frowned.

"The route error has taken you further than I suggested. You are not in the M.N.K sector."

It was as if the ground was crumbling below his feet. His thin hopes of finding the earth one day, completely dashed.

Cyan straightened up and got out of bed and found the table in the middle of the room and activated a card there.

"Look, said the latter, pointing to the station they were in before entering the coordinates of Earth. This is the view from where we are. 150,000 light years from Earth. "

A sudden surge of anger crept into White's body as he thought his nightmare couldn't be worse.

"How long did we stay in the tanks?  
\- Only a few months, in subjective time, Cyan replied gently. But on Earth, hundreds of years have passed. Even if you do make it back, you will never reach your world.  
\- Damn ... I fucking can't believe it ... Growles White pacing up and down. It makes no sense ...  
\- Sorry for lying. Some mishandle the truth and--  
\- No kidding ! White cut him off. It's like saying I'm fucking dead!  
\- But you're not dead, you're here with me. "

Cyan grabbed his hand in his, squeezing it to reassure him, but White didn't return his gesture. It was hard to digest.

"How did you end up here? Asked the latter sharply.  
\- Always the same route error, Cyan replied simply. It brings everyone here. "

White, more annoyed than ever, let his head drop forward.

"Maybe... Maybe it's time to wake up your friends, Cyan suggested then, stroking his cheek gently."

...

"What happened? "

Pink's panicked voice rose from the tank she was barely waking up in. As after a hangover, she was disoriented and struggling to get up properly.

"Are we ... ?"

White sat down across from Pink and tried to calm her down with a wave of his hand that told her to take a few more seconds in her tank in order to wake up some more.

"What is your last memory?"

As if her legs were made of cement, Pink tried to get out of her tub, moving her legs awkwardly before whispering.

"Those assholes in black... Then... dreams...  
\- Dreams ? Like what ?  
\- Mh... I'm not sure but... "

White silently observed Pink who looked away before noticing Cyan.

“Like this one. Who is it? Pink pointed to the latter, stepping back, her body shaking.  
\- It's Cyan, a friend. We met him on Skeld, together. Remember ?  
\- White! The latter raised the tone. It's not Cyan!  
\- The travel made you sick, White tried to reason with her but panic seeped through the younger woman like poison.  
\- What is happening ??  
\- Calm down, everything is fine, okay? It will be fine.  
\- You are a terrible liar, White!  
\- Pink, Cyan intervened. Calm down please.  
\- WHO ARE YOU ?! Pink charged threateningly. What the fuck are you ?!  
\- Pink! You're getting hysterical, that's enough, White warned, restraining her but Pink furiously pushed him away.  
\- Look at her ... LOOK AT IT, IT'S NOT REAL! "

Pink then threw herself at Cyan's throat who unfortunately did not have time to dodge the blow. Pink's fingernails severely scratched the skin of his neck as Pink choked him and was trying to strangle him.

"Pink, STOP!"

White ordered her by coming to withdraw it and when Cyan could finally breathe, he took out a syringe from his pocket which he planted in Pink's chest who immediately froze.

Cyan then backed up, coughing for a few seconds before putting his hand on his neck slashed by sharp nails. White replaced Pink in the tub before returning to Cyan and handed him a white handkerchief with which he wiped the blood on his skin.

"We'll try again later. As many times as she needs."

White nodded, pained by Cyan's gaze, possibly hurt by Pink's behavior. The latter left him alone with his friend, which gave him time to think back to everything Pink had said.

It did not make sense. Nothing made sense. This situation escaped him. How can you keep from doubting? It was real nightmare.

...

The calm had quickly returned in the station. White and Cyan had a small talk about Pink before deciding that the night would probably help them to clear their mind. But ... it was impossible for White to close his eyes. He was preoccupied, consumed by all these events. His mind wouldn't allow him to fall asleep.

Slowly, he got up and pressed down on the lamp that lit up the side of his bed. His gaze then came to rest on the sleeping form next to him and an eye-catching detail he immediately noticed only confirmed his fears. Cyan's neck was unharmed as Pink slashed it with her fingernails. Pink was surely right. Cyan was an impostor.

"You are not the real Cyan. Are you?"

A dead silence prevailed in the room, as if the room was holding its breath. It was after a long and painful minute that Cyan finally turned slowly in his direction and whispered softly.

"I'm so sorry, White ... Really ..."

It was all too confusing in his mind. His heart broke in his chest, his anger and grief slowly flowing through the cracks.

"You are ... Still in your tub, still asleep. And this station ... This place, is a simulation you are receiving."

Cyan tried to be as gentle as possible. His voice low, his hand cautiously resting on his shoulder, but White felt nauseated and withdrew abruptly, as if burnt with a hot iron.

"Stop it! I want the truth ... ALL! The truth. And right now!  
\- Part of what I told you is true, then said Cyan, stepping back a little. There was indeed a route error. You're beyond the Ori Rift, light years from earth, and there's this station here ... It's ... different. "

Cyan then slowly got up and approached his partner but White could not accept the proximity of the other, this stranger who was playing with him.

"So who is sending me this false reality, this false Cyan?  
\- It's me."

White's back ended up hitting the wall and Cyan was way too close now. Taken by an excess of rage, he grabbed the latter by the shoulders and pushed him violently against the same wall.

"And who are you ... What are you ?!  
\- I don't think you're ready to hear it ...  
\- Let me be the judge. "

White's anger boiled in him. He didn't even know if Cyan's gaze was genuine at this precise moment. The latter seemed to really suffer from this situation.

But why ?

"You have no idea how many lost souls I've been through this with, Cyan confided in a voice torn with grief."

A trap to soften him, White thought, pushing him once more.

"I want to know what's going on here. I want to see.  
\- I don't want to hurt you, I never wanted all that, I promise you ...  
\- I don't care what you may feel, White said. I want to see this place. I want to see you for who you really are.  
\- You're not ready, Cyan pleaded then. Trust me ...  
\- SHOW ME, DAMNIT ! White shouted, pushing Cyan again, harder this time."

Cyan then closed his eyes with a sigh. His lips were quivering slightly and when he opened his eyes, White could see that they were flushed with grief and a tear began to roll down his cheek.

"Okay, White. But understand one thing ... I really care about you. I care about all the souls that end up here."

...

When White opened his eyes, his breath hitched and his blood froze in his veins. The reality was even darker than he imagined. He was indeed in his ship, but it was nothing more than a gutted wreck and dominated by a reddish fauna that looked like lugubrious, organic filaments. He glanced at his skeletal hands, his grayish skin, his arms that no longer possessed any muscles before running his hands through his long, grubby hair, his unkempt beard.

How long had he been here? Cyan, no ... Did that thing tell the whole truth?

White wanted to throw up, but his stomach didn't contain any substance. He never thought he would end his days like this. His legs barely supported him. He dragged himself with difficulty to Pink's tank whose lifeless body he discovered and Purple's in a state of the most advanced mummification.

He started to feel dizzy. The panic making him hyperventilating.

"Hello, White, a disproportionate voice said then, bouncing off the walls.

White turned abruptly and saw the form of a man in the half-light but the more he advanced, the more the form of the creature was revealed, revealing then a monstrosity whose misshapen body was dragged on the ground. A living being half-man, half-spider, a true sight of horror.

White whole world shattered. He screamed at the sight until he collapsed, his heart failing.

...

White was awakened by his tank which was reactivated. Maybe Pink? But why ? Slowly coming to his senses, he turned his head as the airlock doors opened to a familiar face.

"Hello, White.  
\- C-Cyan ...? Then said the latter with wide eyes. It's really you ?  
\- It's good to see you, then said the latter with a shy smile.

White noticed that Cyan's eyes were red and that his smile seemed ... sad ?

"What happened ?  
\- You are in the Altaïr Station in the M.N.K sector.  
\- The M.N.K sector ? But ... It's light years out of our destination.  
\- That's right, Cyan held out his hand and White squeezed it in his, smiling back at him. But at least there's a friendly face here. "

**Author's Note:**

> I ... I hope you enjoyed the first part ? Im working on the second and I hope i wont be too long.


End file.
